Ayeka's Gluttony
by Kazan-Kazani
Summary: Volume One of "Gluttony" Series. TM Gang goes to America, Ayeka is back in Japan and becomes ill...
1. Chapter One: Sore wa Ikemasen

**A**yeka's **G**luttony

Chapter One: Sore wa Ikemasen (Literal Translation:: How Unfortunate)

"Tenchi! Give me a hand here!" A man in glasses with black hair waves off back to a house lit up with soft, yellow light. A young man walks out of a sheeth of light with a suitcase, yawning. "Dad...I still don't see why we should leave so early..." The older, black haired man with glasses, Noboyuki, smiles as he takes the suitcase from his son. "Well you know what they say: the morning worm catches the bird!" Tenchi nods understandingly, then slowly stops. "But, Dad, isn't it.."  
Tenchi instantly hits the ground on his back, in apparent pain due to his bulging eyes. He slowly looks up in confusion and sees a sea of cyan hair in his view. on it's not even 4:00 in the morning..." A certain space pirate eases off of Tenchi and smiles, brushing off her trademark blue-and yellow striped outfit. "Thsat's good advice Tenchi, you should listen to your father.", she huskily suggests, oddly energerized considering Ryoko was never a morning person. "But he didn't even say it right !"  
"See Tenchi, that's your problem : Everyone around here knows what I'm talking about but you!" Tenchi blinks dumbfoundly as Ryoko and Noyboyuki line up and shakes their heads profusly, shaking a finger at Tenchi. "Uh..right...--'..." He leaves the two to packing as he goes inside the house to help his Grandfather, Yosho, with important luggage. He finds Yosho at the counter in the kitchen, sipping on tea. "Grandfather..do you think Ayeka will be alright? By herself?" Yosho turns slowly witha pleasent smile on his face. "Yes, Tenchi. The worst is over now, she just needs rest." he walks over and pats Tenchi on the back. "You shouldn't worry." Tenchi nods, and remembers Washu's diagnosis, deciding to stop worrying. "As they say in America, the cactus is always brown on the other side." Tenchi's face faults, as he stares at his grandfather. "Not you too...." Yosho laughs and gives a stronger pat on Tenchi's back, with the two picking up luggage and made their way to the warmed up car.

The Masaki House sat in the Okayama countryside as the sun slowly but steadily rose up in the sky. A gate several yards from the house shines from the sunlight. Two logs roughly bigger than the gate, on opposite sides, hum to life from a slumber. "So....another beatuiful day?", the red one inquires. "It appears so...thank goodness Lady Ayeka is safe again.", the blue one replies. "Absolutley."

Yawning as she woke up, Ayeka shielded her eyes from the bright sun, cringing. "Goodness...." She yawned, wearily getting out of bed. This may seem like an everyday morning for most people, but today was unusual for the optimistic Princess of Jurai. Typically, her mornings were peaceful and she felt the joy of another day coming over her. Today: she had the hugest headache, and her throat wasn't feeling well either. Sighing, she makes her way down the hall and towards the stairs, stopping for a second due to dizziness. "This...this..." She sneezes loudly, sniffing her runny nose afterwards. "..This never happens to me..", she moans and looks about in the kitchen.

Tenchi and the others were on vacation for the next few weeks. They tried to wake-up Ayeka several times but decided it was best she rest. The gang had recently saved Ayeka from being a prisoner from a man who schemed to clone her, to serve as an inside puppet. It wasn't easy, as Ayeka had to wait several days for rescue. It seems she had gotten sick from the lack of clean water and barley eatable food while she was trapped. Sags under her eyes, and a 12-pound weigh loss made Ayeka look anything but a Princess. She was pale and weak, and she couldn't bear that this was happening to her.

"I wish my stomach wouldn't ache so much." She felt her abdomen, hidden under her usual purple kimono. Once a perfect fit for her, it was baggy; in response she tightened her kimono, while getting a glass of soda. The only thing she could keep down with her flu, she groaned as she journeyed upstairs, creeping back into her dark room and falling into the futon.

- The Next Day -

Ayeka sat in the living room with a box of tissues and a remote by her side as she watched the usual soap operas. Trying to forget about her cold, she almost succeeded until 20 mins in she felt an urge to throw up. Rushing to the bathroom, she made it on time and threw up in the sink, cringing at the horrible taste and smell. As she cleaned both her and the sink up, she heard a voice:

_"Dang it does that cold and flu never go away? Wish ya could go outside again without tossing your cookies? Well here we are folks, with the new formulated elixir by Exlis; you'll be able to recover faster in no time!" _

Walking back over the couch, Ayeka watched a box with the picture of a frowning and smiling child labeled "Exlis" being advertised. Her face brightened up immediately, and she turned off the TV. while getting up to go back upstairs. "Time for some shopping I suppose." Smiling halfway, she prepared for her trip.

"Let's see here, um.... All of these medicines are confusing..." Strolling down the aisle, Ayeka held a shopping basket weakly with her left arm, using the other to hold up a small list she made to purchase goods while Tenchi was away. Usually, Washu took care of everything with a small little pill with a crab on it. Ayeka stopped and pondered another way. _Wait a minute. I could just go to Miss.Washu's lab and look for some medicine. But then again, It's dangerous in that lab of her's. And I'm already at the store, I'll just get the medicine then._ With that, she continued also to get items on a list Tenchi had left for her to get at the grocery store when she was better.

Back at the couch, Ayeka studies the box of the commercial medicine and sighs in relief. "I think I feel better already. Oh, what's this? " 

Warning, taking more than allotted dosage could cause drowsiness and sleepiness.   
Please do not exceed more than three tablespoons in 5 hours.

Ayeka popped off the cap and poured some in a measurement spoon. She swallowed the elixir, which had the distinct taste of cherry and lime, tasting a bit odd to her. She takes two more tablespoons accordingly, and gags a little at the thickness. "I should wash this down. This is worse than Ryoko's cooking..." she vaguely remembers the time she had tasted her opposites cooking, which isn't very good since Ryoko was immune to a lot of poisons... "....My head certainly feels better, it was a good thing I went to the store." She poured a small glass of half- &-half, and with haste washed down the annoying taste of the medicine.   
Afterwards, she began to wash her face and dry off at the sink. Moving over to the bathroom, she gazed into the mirror, and then stopped. She looked pale and tired, and even though that was horrible, she couldn't get over at how much thinner she was. "I must've gone down a dress size........but all the better for Lord Tenchi, with this figure that demon stands no chance! " _But of course, she never really stood a chance against a Princess like me, ahohohoho! _She laughed with much needed new energy, and went about the house to do some chores, killing time until the next soap.

3 hours since ingesting the cold elixir, Ayeka was feeling a lot more of her old self again. Minor but important chores were done, and wouldn't really need until they had come back from the vacation. Finally relaxing on the couch, laying back, she breathed deeply and her body reminded her of the cold she technically still had. _Well it wasn't a complete cure, I should go upstairs and rest..._ She takes time traveling back to her room and takes a short nap. She awoke when thunder clashed right outside the windows. Momentarily full of fear, she realizes it's a storm, and tries to ignore this and return to her nap. Then she realized her nose felt stuffy again. As if a trigger were pulled, she began coughing, and soon got up in search for tissues. Sneezing, her arm straightens out immediately against the wall for support. "Dreadful..." she groans and looks about, then sneezes again. Throwing the tissues away, she gives up and tries to sleep again after falling back onto the futon. 


	2. Chapter Two: From Ookikunai to Ookii

=================================== Chapter Two: From Ookikunai to Ookii Part One (Non-Literal Translation: From small to big) ===================================  
  
It's been about 3 hours since Ayeka took some of that elixir, and she was feeling quite herself again. All the chores were done, she even re- arranged furniture and the fridge since both the fridge and living room were simply too messy for her comfort. She finished picking up all of her tissues from earlier and tossed them into a nearby wastebasket. She breathed deep and relaxed on the couch, feeling tired from the housework. Maybe the medicine isn't a complete cure, I really should be resting instead of cleaning. She takes her time up the stairs and into her room to take a short nap. She awoke when she heard thunder clashing right outside the windows. Full of fear for a second, then realizing it's but a simple thunderstorm, she tries to go back to sleep when she notices her nose was stuffy again. She gets up to get a tissue, and begins to cough terribly, pushing her hand against the wall for some balance so she wouldn't fall. "It, it, :sneezes: looks this dreadful cold is back.." she groans and falls back to her futon, struggling to get some rest.  
  
The next morning, Ayeka already knew it was going to be a very long day. Her flu was back just as worse now, but after from having a relief from that medicine, she now knew what to expect. So, she had taken a seat at the couch with blankets, a box of tissues, and some green tea, flipping the channels, watching the TV most of the morning. She un-intentionally avoided using the medicine, since she would drift off to sleep every other 3 hours. For a while this had continued, from about 9am to 4pm, with the rainy and gray day dragging on. When she finally woke up at 4, she got up and wondered what to do, as nothing was on the TV and her flu was getting worse. She looked over to the counter and saw the elixir that she had gotten for her cold and decided now of all times should be good to take some. Maybe I have to take more and some everyday until the cold dissapears. It made sense, since she only had the minimum dosage, plus she only took it once. She walks over, grabs a spoon from the counter, and begins to pour the medicine. This time she took 5 tablespoons of the elixir, despite the dosage recommendation , she wanted this sickness to just go away, besides it was cough medicine, how bad can a small overdose like this be? "Ah, that should do it :sneezes:" She immeditaly began to feel drowsy instead of the throbbing headache she had all day, a wave of dizziness went over her. She wasn't worried though, it happened before, but it was a bit stronger this time. She looked over to the fridge and opened it, looking all around. "I guess I'll have some more tea before I go to bed.." she reaches in the fridge and her hands goes past the tea and she grabs some other bottle..  
  
Hours later, Ayeka woke up on something hard, and cringed at the pain in her back. She slowly gets up and rubs her head, feeling strange but not as sick as before. She saw that she had somehow wound up on the floor upstairs in the hallway. Getting up slowly, she fixed her slightly frizzy hair and tried to regain her composure, she hadn't seen herself, but form the way she felt she knew that she didn't look good. Walking down the stairs, she gasps and her eyes grow wide as she looks out at the living room. The furniture was re arranged, the couch had been tipped over and she saw glass bottles everywhere, some which were broken and has shattered pieces everywhere as well. She saw that someone had wrote the words,"My Tenchi" all over the wall where Washu's entrance to her lab was. Passing by, still surprised, she goes into the kitchen to see the fridge wide open, with some cartons of milk, empty and non-empty, on the floor, with a small puddle of milk and tea having been gathered right beneath the fridge door. Walking over it, she looked around once again at the mayhem that had took place while she was sleeping on the floor upstairs. Maybe someone broke in? But how, no one can get by Miss.Washu's security...this is quite odd... kneeling down to pick up the glasses, she saw the label on them and instantly knew what had happened. "Oh my! That heathen was here, this looks exactly like one of her silly little parties!" she grew angry with Ryoko, who had apparently snuck back in the house and had a wild time in the house. "But why would she be here..." Ayeka had remembered that Tenchi had gone over to America and she doubted that even Ryoko would come all the way over here for some sake. Besides, they had plenty over there in America. "Everything's such a blur...and I have this strange headache.." she feels her head and then notices her kimono. She gets up and loosens it a little bit, feeling a little snug in it. Well, no use in getting upset, I'll just have to clean up the house yet again...She shrugged off the mystery as to what happened and regardless of not feeling well, she went on and cleaned the house again.  
  
Grabbing a towel as she went into the onsen, Ayeka felt exhausted. She had finally finished cleaning the house and it was now around 3am. Taking off her kimono, and slowly slipping into the water, she breathed in the nice, hot, steamy air which was way better than the cold and rainy conditions in the weather this past few weeks. She began to slid the bar of soap she had found nearby across her pale skin, from head to toe, when she stopped at her midsection. Is it just me or.. She felt down on her midsection and looked down to see a small bulge instead of her usual flat stomach, and her sides showed a hint of love handles forming. She felts her sides and grabbed a hold of her soft, pale extra flesh. "Hm..maybe I shouldn't eat anymore cookies..if Ryoko were here she would be overjoyed...." she almost cursed Ryoko's name, still mad at her from the trick she might've pulled. "It shouldn't be too much to worry about, I did loose a bit too much in so little time.." she continued to lather the soap on, and then felt down at her hips, and found that they too had a bit more flesh on them. her legs seemed to take a little less breathing space too, Ayeka now grew worried about this. I should try and sleep more instead of eating..yes, that's it. Then in no time I'll be back to my usually fit self! She then finished her small bath after about 20 more minutes and went back inside to sleep.  
  
Waking up in the afternoon, at around 2, Ayeka decided she better start her sleep-more-eat-less campaign asap. She walked into one of the bathrooms of the house and found a scale that wasn't really in use anymore by anyone. She stepped on it, and looks down at the scale slowly stopping at a number. "125, about 4 more than I was last week.." Ayeka had always used this scale to manager herself, she was proud she did it too; as a princess one must always look fit and proper as standing for such an incredible empire. "Hm, I think some of that medicine is in order for, I nearly threw up in the middle of last night." She walks out of the bathroom and downstairs and into the kitchen. Taking another 5 tablespoon dosage, she gagged a little at the horrible taste. Moving over to the fridge, she opened it up and and looked around. "I think I'll have some dinner before I go to bed." She groggily reached in and pulled out some tea, along with a small cup of sake. going over to the covert, she hesitated to get anything else, but remembered that they had some supposedly fat-free snacks in the covert. Opening it up, there were about 8 bags, all which hadn't been touched or looked at in ages, since Sasami had cooked all the time for them. Not knowing what the difference was between fat-free and fat-loaded, she tried to choose a bag that was fat- free. She decided to forget it since her show was coming on, and just grabbed one of the regular bags, completely un-aware of the nutritional facts, real quick and hurried over to the sofa. "The finale is on tonight, I hope Jurro asks her out, he deserves so much better than that Megumi." Taking a seat, she opens up the bag of chips, with the flavor rushing out of the bag and to Ayeka's nose. "Wow..what a splendid smell. It's a good thing these are fat-free!" with that, she dug into her bag of chips, at first one by one, but as the finale began to climax, she continually ate more per hand: 1 chip, 2 chips, then soon 7 chips at a time. She absent mindedly ate them so fast, and within the first half of the finale she had polished off the entire bag. Drinking all of her tea and sake, Ayeka quickly got up from the couch and got more sake and another bag before the commercials ended. Burping lightly, she begins to feel drowsy and instead of a small cup of sake, she grabs the entire bottle. Taking an unlike- herself-huge-swig of the bottle, Ayeka belches loudly while taking the seat at the sofa ,opening the bag of chips, and beginning to eat them as before. "That idiot! He should've gone out with her, go out with her!!" Ayeka yelled at the TV, obviously under the influence of the heavy sake drinking. Shoving 8 chips in her mouth, she reaches over to her left and gets the remote, changing the channel. "Boring..." she says, while drinking more sake, with half of the 1 liter bottle already gone. BUURP! Ayeka almost laughed a little, looking at the bottle. "Goodness,my, no way for a princess to act...ohohoho!" she continues to eat the chips and drink more of the sake. She continued this while under the influence of the sake for an amazing 13 hours, watching TV, eating and drinking and writing Tenchi's name on the wall with hearts.  
  
  
  
Moaning, Ayeka woke up yet again, this time to the sound of the wind and the thunderstorm outside. Rolling off the couch, and landing hard on her butt on the floor, she officially woke up, with yet another headache. "My, my..." she looked up again to see that the house was a mess again like the day before. "Who is the world is doing thi-" she began to yell but then remembered sitting down at the couch to watch her soap opera. Oh no..this couldnt've been me....I would never do such a thing! She stands up, with her kimono fitted on her messily, seeing the bottles of sake from last night. "Oh well that would explain it...." she picked up the glass, then saw the numerous bag of potato chips, and gasped. There must've been at least 8 bags all around the room! Ayeka nearly throws a fit when she sees this, but stops when she realizes that she must've ate all of them! "No.." she silently cried, and raced upstairs, taking a little more time than usual to make the flight of stairs. Going straight to the bathroom, Ayeka flips on the mirror, and gets out the scale. She steps on it, and nearly screams! "145?!! How, how is that possible?!" She wearily looked over to the mirror, and cringed as she took off her kimono. Her face looked a little fuller, her subtle cheekbones not even there anymore. she examined closer to see a faint double chin forming, but it was barley noticeable. Upon looking further down her body, Ayeka looks at her chest. Her bra was barley able to hold in Ayeka's enlarging breasts, with small rolls of delicious fat on the right under where her arms and breasts met. Her braw was really straining, she must've gone up at least two sizes. The big hit though was her stomach and hips. Now she had definite love handles, spilling over the sides of her panties, which were barley containing Ayeka's large, soft, pale-creamed color belly which was beginning to form a large spare tire. Her belly stuck out a half an inch of her new bust, she almost cried when she saw this, but had yet to notice her hips. They had a huge amount of soft fat on them, and it seemed that the fat was cellulite as well. As she turned, her extra flesh on hips giggled a little, with her butt coming into view. It was definatly bigger, no longer firm but very soft and pillow like. She poked her butt, with her finger sinking at least an inch into rubber like skin, which was now stretching Ayeka's panties to the limit. She lifted the big belly roll and pulled at her panties and found their marks they left when they were squeezed around on her widening waist. "This, this..isn't me..but it is! What have I done to myself?! Lord Tenchi...would never love me now..." she began to cry a little bit and noticed that a small amount of new fat under her arms jiggled as she ran to back downstairs and began to clean up furiously the mess she had made with the party she had earlier. Such a rapid weight gain for a Princess, even though she did ocassionaly fought evil, her weight always fluctuated and each time she would gain and lose again, her metabolism would grow slower and slower. She immediately threw out all the chips, sake, anything that had alcohol and junk food in it, she threw out. I will not this go on any longer! , Ayeka though, and ran back upstairs with her butt and her belly jiggling noticeably, but a little, back into her room to start a new day. a new day where she would try to work off all of this weight. 


	3. Chapter Three: Ookikunai to Ookii II

================================================================= Chapter 3: From Ookikunai to Ookii Part Two =================================================================  
  
The sun rose up in the sky, finally some sunshine after all of those rainy days. Ironic that such a beautiful day would be a horrible one for Ayeka. She had work to do, and Tenchi was coming in about two weeks so she had no time to lose, only the weight (lol). Walking down the stairs, Ayeka groggily ignores the mess all around her, and heads straight for the kitchen. This is outrageous, it must be a trick of some sort! I would never do this to myself..She reaches in the fridge and pulls out some saki and tea. Well, I won't eat anything today, not a thing! If I just drink tea and saki all day, and then sleep, I should get back to my normal self just in time for Lord Tenchi..Ayeka's positive thinking was crushed a little by Tenchi's possible reaction to all of this when he got back. Ryoko would be laughing for weeks, and would have won Tenchi instantly on the spot when they see her. Sitting at the table, she chugs down some tea and saki, although isn't under the influence and can still think very clearly after about 3 glasses of each drink. There's barley any hope for me...unless..Ayeka peers over at Washu's door, and gets a dangerous but worth while idea. Maybe one of Washu's inventions could assist me in ridding of this disgusting figure.... She gets up, stopping by the sink to put in her glasses, and goes over to the lab door, opening it and dissapearing into another dimension. Looking around, Ayeka didn't know where to start. She wished Washu were here, she was the only one who could even fathom what any of these machines, inventions, etc. did. But if Washu were here, it would be so embarrassing for Ayeka, she wouldn't know what to say if she were here. I'll just go over here... Suddenly, a portal appeared with Washu stepping out of it. Ayeka panicked and jumped into a pile of mechanical-whatever they were. "Hm..now where did I put that scale...oh yeah, silly me, it's in the back room!" the Scientist hits her head, and rushes further into the dingy lab of her's. Ayeka looks on and blinks, wondering what she meant by 'scale'. Washu rushes back from the depths of her lab and opens up another portal and jumps in, with it sealed as she leaves. Maybe I should try that back room, she did mention a scale being there...she gets up from the pile, brushing herself off, and hurrying as fast as she could over to the back room in the lab. She had to stop every now and then to catch her breath, since the back room turned out to be at least a mile away. By the time she arrived there, she was almost completely out of breath. Her chest heaves up and down as she looks for whatever she could find that might help her return to her natural shape. Looking around, she finally saw a tube of serum in a test tube holder. "hmm" she read the label aloud: "Poly,poly, " she tried to pronounce the 20 lettered word, but then saw a subtitle underneath. "Weight Loss XL 3 :Experimental" "Sounds promising.." she takes the tube without thinking and takes her time getting out of Washu's lab.  
  
After taking some of the serum from Washu's lab, Ayeka hummed with pure joy as she finished her house work. "Thank Tsunami for Miss.Washu." she said, as she swept the kitchen, despite her figure not looking any different she felt as if she had never gained at all. "After I'm threw cleaning, I think a nice hot bath would be the perfect way to end the day."  
  
Indeed it was, at the end of the long hard cleaning day, Ayeka spent twice the amount of time in the onsen, admiring the work of Washu's serum on Ayeka's once chubby body. Afterwards, she weighed herself and found that she was at around 143,. She was feeling very relieved, and decided to take the rest of the serum overnight, that way she would thinner then she had ever been in the past year or so.  
  
The next morning, Ayeka was greeted by a thinner body of 135 pounds. Her belly had shrunken a little, and the excess skin had dissapeared around her sides, with now very faint love handles. Her butt was firmer, and her legs had more breathing space, but the huge difference was her face and arms. Her face was now just as thin as it was before and her arms didn't as much fat on them as before. Aside from the good results of the serum, she felt a huge wave of hunger come all over her. She looked over from her bedside, and for once not feeling sick, and saw the emptied test tube of the serum she had taken. Well now, all I have to do is watch what I eat, but I'm strangely....She gets up and flees downstairs. Lord Tenchi had left money behind in case shopping was needed, but I'm sure he won't mind if I use it for anything else. She gets dressed in some casual clothes and grabs her thin brown trench coat (Tenchi Forever) and got everything else ready and got out of the house at the early hour of 7 am.  
  
Walking on a sidewalk in the small town nearby Tenchi's house, Ayeka had missed the bus when she was buying some new clothes for herself at a nearby store. She didn't mind though, as it was a bright sunny day and the wasn't a cloud in the sky. As she walked, the small lunch at the store she had (2 American milk drinks known as "Milk Chugs"), she became tired and hungry. Looking to her right, she saw a small out of the way bar. Well, I am kind of lost, I could go and ask directions to the Masaki Shrine, since I did take the bus here...Deciding she would, she hurries her way inside, needing some help. Looking around, Ayeka saw a group of 3 middle aged men playing a game of cards, and the occasional young man drinking an imported martini or a hot glass of sake. seeing the bartender, she walks up to him and smiles politely. "Um yes, I would like to know how to get to the Masaki Shrine nearby here." The bartender looks at her and smiles, while cleaning a glass. "Aye me lady, I would be telling you if I knew the way." He said, sounding a bit sad he couldn't help such a beautiful woman out. "Is that right? Well, thank you anyway good sir.." "I know where it is." Ayeka looks over to a young man who is taking a sip of a bottle of sake. He was about 6'4'', and was maybe around 18 or 19. He had goggles laying right above his head, which were partially covered by his long blonde bangs, which were accompianed by a Trunks-style haircut, but without the mushroom look to it. He looks over, with his linear face showing his deep almost silver eyes, he smiles to her. Adjusting his maroon trench coat, which matched with his maroon army boots and maroon jeans, he talks. "Hey there, I think I can help ya out." Ayeka blinks a few times, taken back by the actual notion that she felt somewhat attracted by him. "Um yes...I was wondering if you could help me with directions to the Masaki Shrine from here." "Sure, take a seat and join me in a glass first though, young lady." Ayeka looks at him, and from what she could tell he wasn't drunk from the amount of alcohol he had drank. She decides why not, after that walk across town and shopping she needed to sit for a little bit. She asks for the same thing the man was having, but in a smaller glass. He takes another long sip, and looks back over to Ayeka. "My name's Kazan." He offers his hand while taking another sip. Ayeka smiles a little and shakes it. "Mine is Ayeka, thank you for helping me out." "No prob." For the next half hour, instead of getting directions, Ayeka got to know Kazan a little more, and found she enjoyed his company. Not only that, she felt comfortable that he didn't;t get drunk easily, had he had 5 glasses of sake and even an order of distilled vodka. Ayeka on the other hand was getting a tipsy after her 3 rd glass, but she was able to think clearly. "Oh mister Kazan, you're so funny! Ohohoho!" she patted him on the back, with the two enjoying each other's company very much. Afterwards, Kazan decided he'd better walk her home to the Masaki Shrine, he wouldn't feel right if he just left her there. About 45 minutes later, Kazan led Ayeka into the Masaki Household, who threw her shopping bags on the couch and hugged her arm around Kazan since she was about to fall. "Tonight, Misao s going to get back at him, I just know it!" Ayeka went on, wandering over to the sofa and flipping on the TV. Kazan just stood there, like Ayeka forgot about him, and was confused what to do. After about 2 minutes of just the TV, Ayeka noticed him again and patted down next to her. "come watch it with me, please!" She smiled, even though only had just meeting with him, Kazan could tell she was giving out some of the signals. Well, I guess those extra glasses after number 3 for her put her in the mood. It isn't right of me, but I have a schedule to maintain for the other one... "Sure." He hopped right over and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her and watching the T.V. "Hm, I'm hungry, you have anything to eat around here?" Ayeka looked over and blinked. "Oh! yes of course, I'm a little hungry too myself, and thirsty too. Come on." she got up, with Kazan following her behind. Reaching in the coverts, she found the other stash of chips, about 9 bags. "Hmm, these are so good.." Ayeka talked to herself, and reached in once again for chips. Kazan looked around for anything to drink, and found 4 tall bottles of saki in the fridge. "Hm.." he looks over at Ayeka, who had grabbed 3 bags and headed for the sofa already. Looking around for some cups, he found a measurements cup and reached into his pocket. Smiling, he pulled out a small packet of some sort of powder. This should make things more interesting. Pouring the whole bag in the cup, then measuring it and then into the saki bottle, he walks into the living room with two bottles of the beverage. Taking a seat next to her, he watches on as she gobbles down the chips while watching the TV show, he offers her something to drink. "Oh, how nice of you!" she grabs and kisses him on the cheek while grabbing the bottle. Obviously, Ayeka just loved to drink , under the influence again, surrounded by food,and this time with a stranger. Kazan smiles, while, looking at her, completely turned on by the situation. All she needs is a little push, then I'll have to go to America and check upon the other one. He looks at his watch, and glances over at Ayeka's who just had finished the first half of the first bag in a matter of 2 minutes. Ayeka was now chugging down the rest of the sake bottle, gasping for air after the long shot of alcohol. Changing the channel, Kazan had drinks with Ayeka, who after every sip of sake became more indulged by the chips.  
  
After around an hour, it was now 6:00pm, Kazan was observing Ayeka finishing off the the last of the snacks. He then finally decided to give her his 'special' sake. "I'm so full...though.." she holds in a burp, with her clothing expanding for a brief second when she did. Kazan moves towards her, holding the bottle and waving in front of her eyes. "Please..?" Ayeka's eyes followed the sake, and she looked right into his eyes and winked at him. "Alrighty, just for you..you're cute!" she lightly tapped him on the jaw with her fist, and began to drink it all down. "ya know what Tenchi, Let me tell you something." Ayeka drank the rest of her saki and wrapped her arms around Kazan, looking from below up to his eyes, nudging her head against his chest. She points at him, and smiles. "I love you!! Ohohohoho!" she laughs, thinking Kazan was indeed her Lord Tenchi. Looking down at her, Kazan smiles, wanting to play along but was short on time. He reached over for an up-opened bag of chips, and persuaded Ayeka to eat more, with Kazan feeding her with handfuls of the fattening junk food. She was having a grand time, and just like before, this went on for the rest of the night. Kazan even went as far as pouring in another batch of his special powder in the rest of her drinks.  
  
Waking up at around 9am, Kazan groaned form the brief 2 hours of sleep, and saw that it was morning already. He raced from the couch, without awakening Ayeka, and got his shoes and overcoat on. Looking at his watch, he ran outside the door, running nearby to the Shrine. Crap, I hope I don't miss it.. A minute and a half later, he saw a portal opened, waiting for his arrival. Sighing in relief, he fixes his attire and looks at the portal. "I'm coming..hehehee" he laughs, and jumps inside the portal, with it sealing behind his entrance. 


	4. Chapter Four: Ookikunai to Ookii III

============================================= Chapter 4: From Ookikunai to Ookii Part Three =============================================  
  
Completely knocked out from last night, or whatever happened last night, Ayeka opened her eyes a little, and cringed at the brightness of the sun coming in from the window. Getting u from the couch, she didn't notice the small mess around her, and absent mindedly went over to the kitchen and got some breakfast. Amazingly, there was hardly anything in the fridge, except for some imported American cheese and a bottle of saki. Not really caring right now, she cringes at her hangover and takes out the saki and drinks a bit from it. It tasted weird though, she observed some kind of substance was mixed with it, but it only tasted like chocolate now. She didn't care right now, and chugged down a little more. Such a huge headache...I felt as if I taken on the Juarain Defense Force all by myself.. She yawns now and feels her head, and lost..horribly.. Walking back to the living room she plops down on the couch, falling fast asleep.  
  
"Try our new medicine today to rid yourself of that.."  
  
Ayeka opened her eyes, one by one, to a commercial on TV she must've left on. This is becoming quite common with me..Ayeka thinks, referring to the continuing sleeping and waking up, not knowing what had hapenned. Walking upstairs, she decided to go ahead and take a nice shower in the onsen. Before she went though, she needed to check up on herself with the scale. down the hall and into the bathroom, Ayeka kneeled down, breathing moderately heavy, and felt where she usually hid her scale. Odd, It's not there.. Getting back up, Ayeka failed to notice herself in the mirror, and decided to not take a bath just yet. I feel like shopping,maybe I should do that...  
  
20 minutes later, she got off the bus and headed for the Department Store. she was getting tired of wearing her kimono and the same old thing around the house and outside, so she decided to get something new,after all, thanks to Washu's serum she'd have a broader choice now. As she walked in, a receptionist came up to here, and was a little shocked at what she saw. "Hello, um, Miss, may I help you with anything...?" she looked at Ayeka, who happily replied. "Yes, I'm looking for some summer clothes, as you can see mine are quite outdated." she laughed a little, with the receptionist nodding, but not agreeing on the same thing. "Well, yes it appears you do need some new clothes, just wait right there while I get you some of our specials today." "Thank you so much." Ayeka went into the back of the department store, and waited outside the dressing room for the lady to come back. 3 minutes later, the lady came back with 3 outfits, they seemed a little big to Ayeka but it was mainly since they weren't folded and were in a pile. "Excuse the mess we have, we're remolding and some idiot decided to take these off the racks. When you buy any of the, we'll iron and clean them up for you." Ayeka smiled." "Again, thank you ma'am." she bowed, with the lady looking at her. "Don't mention it ^^;" She walks away, while Ayeka went into the dressing room. hanging up her clothes, she picked one of the outfits, which was a kimono of a far more recent design (not to mention more Earth influenced too) and a different color: maroon. taking off her own clothing, she breathes in some air, and turns around slowly. Freezing immediately, Ayeka gasps. "What.." she walks up to the mirror and blinks a few times, and also pinches herself to make sure she wasn't in a dream. "No..this..mustn't be real." Looking into a mirror once again, she saw the results of that blurry night she had with Kazan (in which she barley even could remember), and it was worse than before! Her thinner body from the serum had become way bigger. She looked at her face, and saw a moderately deep second chin, her cheeks were puffed up a little more, with some sweat coming down the side of them. As she went down the mirror, she noticed her collarbones longer showed, and she pinched where they were: at least a half-inch of fat. Her eyes grew when she saw her bra, which was straining worse than before, her bra seemed skintight, and it was sagging a little more She was probably up three bra sizes, she struggled at the bra strap which cut into her very fleshy back. Looking at her midsection, the big belly roll came back and was now accompianed by 2 more forming ones right above it, when Ayeka was standing too! She sobbed, with a tear coming down her puffy face, when she looked at her panties, which were also skintight, and she could only see what little of the sides she saw, with the larger belly roll suffocating the front of her underwear. She poked her belly roll, and her entire stomach in a wave jiggled along with contact, and took about 10 seconds to stop. Her hips were very wide, there were about 1 inch away from extending past the mirror. She felt and caressed her hips, in which the bone was long before gone, it was hidden underneath nothing but blubber. her inner thighs were now touched. She turned around, slowly as before, and she looked at her butt. It's bust was more than her chest bust was, at least by 2 inches! Nothing but cellulite, she poked again and again at her ass, it moved accordingly , over and over. Her estimate was she weighed at least 165, it was simply amazing to her. She was confused at how she gained so much, her chest was very huge now was the only plus that came from this weight. She bent down a little to put her clothes back on, when she heard a ripping sound. Blushing, she felt her panties not becoming so tight anymore. Standing up, and turning her abdomen as much as it could go, which wasn't very much, she managed to see blubber poking out of the moderate hole. She observed her sides, which were now gifted with very definite love handles, and her back had formed 1 roll and a developing 2nd one when she tried to reach behind her back to un do her strap to her bra. Her arms had been added with an inch more of fat, it wobbled uncontrollably when she moved them. Along with her even more milky complexation, to match a very plump figure, Ayeka was a sight to see. There is no way.... She couldn't say anything else except that it couldn't have happened again, this wasn't her, she couldn't thin or anything either, except that she had to get out of here, asap. Putting her original clothes, she ran out, with some tears streaming down her face, and did not wait for the bus, and decided to run home instead.  
  
Getting home, Ayeka, threw the door closed, going straight for the kitchen, but not at top speed. She was so tired and winded from the run/walk back home. It was late at night and she was ravenously hungry. Forget it! If I'll keep on looking like this, there's no use into trying to prevent it at all! Normally, this would be irrational, out -of-the question thoughts for Ayeka, but she didn't care anymore. She could back to Jurai, since Tenchi would no longer like her anymore, and have one of father's suitors, that is if they would still like her... She nearly bursted out crying, and opened the fridge, pulling out the American cheese and the chips from the covert which were almost gone now. After about an hour of eating the cheese and chips, she belched loudly, with her stomach pushing the limits of her kimono, which she changed out of a little earlier before sitting down to the TV. she got up, and wanted nothing but to solver her hunger, since it seemed that was the only thing she could do right: eat. Remembering the bar Ayeka got some sandles on and grabbed some yen on her way out to the desolate bar in the cold night.  
  
  
  
"Bartender!" Ayeka commanded, the old Irish man looking over to the door. "Give me your finest!" she slammed some yen on the bar table, taking a seat in a stool. There was barley anyone there except for the same group of men playing cards, too busy to notice anything else going on in the world. "Miss has an appetite for drinking tonight eh? Would ya like any of our specials? It's an Italian import from the continent I grew up near." Ayeka looked at him and nodded. "If it's not to much trouble..yes.." she looked down at her stomach, which formed a deep belly roll, in which her clothing did exact same with it since it was just too tight. "Fedichini Alfredo it is! Hey McCladen!" he yelled over to the kitchen, with the chef in the back waving, confirming he had gotten the order. Soon, Ayeka's meal would begin... 


	5. Chapter Five: Afterwards Before the End

============================== Chapter 5: Afterwards ; before the end. ==============================  
  
Groaning, Ayeka heaved herself out of the bus seat and towards the front of the bus. The bus driver stared at the purple headed princess as she got off, and shook her head. Ayeka looked around as the bus drove off and groaned a little again, feeling her bloated stomach underneath the kimono she wore. "Ugh...the meal was quite tasty but..." Ayeka let out a huge burp, and drowsily made her way to the house, the effects of the sake kicking in a bit late. Finally Ayeka sees the house in the distance....  
  
As usual, the next morning came around, and for once Ayeka found herself in the place she was supposed to be sleeping: her futon up in her room. From the moment she got up, she felt a great deal better than from last night, and could immediately get out of bed. "I feel so vibrant today, if only the whether were the same.." Walking over to the window, she pulls back the curtains, and unexpected sunshine knocked out Ayeka back to the bed. Rubbing her eyes, Ayeka slowly got back up, having a slight headache form the rush of good whether from the outside. Well, looks like I was wrong. Walking out of her room, Ayeka was indifferent to the past few events that have happened to her today. Right now, she could only hope for the best when Lord Tenchi came back. Deciding she should get some energy before tiding up the house for their arrival for tommarow, Ayeka went down the hall and to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, the princess grabbed some whole milk, and some other treats like a box of truffles and a bag o' chocolate kisses. Ayeka had gone through a pity phase when she went shopping and had stopped by a candy store to console her sadness with wonderful treats. Sitting herself down at the table, she poured herself a tall glass of the beverage, when she remembered that her soap opera would be on at a different time today, which was in 3 minutes when she looked at the clock. Making her way to the couch over in the living room, she located the remote and turned on the TV as she took a seat. Opening the bag of kisses, Ayeka felt somewhat anticipation for something to eat right now, even though she wasn't very hungry. Unwrapping kiss after kiss, Ayeka's hand were dabbed a little with the chocolate, since it was a bit warm in the house it made the kisses softer rather than hard. Keeping her eyes glued to the TV, Ayeka drank from her glass of milk, and soon turned her need for food to the truffles. "Oh Ukyo, he still loves you..." she says in response to the soap on the television. To be honest, I find this chocolate very enjoyable....Ayeka grabbed the truffles by 2's now, occasionally going over back to the bag of kisses and the glass of milk. Minutes later, Ayeka had chocolate smeared over mouth;she had finished all of the truffles and half of the bag of kisses, and her milk had been gone by the 8th out of 25 truffles she had. Getting up, Ayeka took her time back to the fridge to get more milk. Looking around in the fridge, she wanted something more of a variety. Fourtantley , she gotten more saki from the market, so she took some of that instead of milk. Drinking straight from the bottle, Ayeka was beginning to feel a sense of joy and sensibility she rarely felt before. Admitdely she did not like the poundage she had gained, but there was nothing she could do about it until Washu would return. She had figured when she woke up today that there was no use in trying to do anything about it. A full 2 minutes passed, when Ayeka finished off the medium sized bottle of saki. "Urp...this is the best breakfast I've had in years, ohohoho!" Looking into the fridge yet again, this time her eyes saw a strange container she had never saw before. It was a maroon thermos, and she didn't recall buying anything like that from the store. Opening it up, she had a little taste by dipping her finger in the substance. "Hm..more chocolate..." Ayeka gleamed in pleasure, and began to chug down the thick, chocolate mix. A little of it dripped out of the corners of her mouth, and down her neck, and over her now very tight kimono. Hearing from the T.V., Ayeka could hear one of the main character rejecting someone, and immediately raced back to the living room, carrying another sake bottle, the thermos, and bag of snooker doodles (sugar cookies) along with her. "You blockhead! You oaf! Why I, I, he should be punished for such cold manner!" throwing kisses at the screen. Somehow, Ayeka never did get to cleaning up the house.  
  
Lying back on the couch, Ayeka for once was not asleep, but was close to becoming asleep, until the door bell rang. Pushing herself up, she no longer had such good balance like she used to, and struggled to regain it. Going over to the door, she opened it, with a delivery guy standing right there. "Um,is this the right house... " he said looking down at the piece of paper. "The Masaki Residence?" he blinked, looking at Ayeka in front of him. "Yesh, I would dink so, you nincompoop." Ayeka replied, she had been drinking again. "Bad day too eh? Well, the order is right here, express, courtesy of Jinko Candy Delivery Services. 5 boxes of chocolates, 3 bags of kisses and 1 box of truffles." He nodded his head to the boxes on the ground beside him. "That'll be 40 dollars please." Ayeka was given an order she had apparently asked for, and the boy was waiting for the money. "As the Princess of Jurai, I commend...your services, you shall be....rewarded. Thank you, and g'night young man." Ayeka slammed the door, leaving the delivery guy alone. "Oh well...she was drunk, she must've had a break up or something." Walking away and to his car, the Masaki residence was once again alone.  
  
At the couch again, Ayeka continued to gorge herself of wonderful chocolates. Even though she didn't really care anymore, under the influence of the saki made her eat past the point where she would normally draw the line. Her kimono, not only had it been tight but now was loosening due to Ayeka's stomach expanding from so much food. Ayeka then accidently dropped a few kisses. One fell down her chest and 2 went bouncing slightly off of her bulging belly underneath her clothing, then finally landing on the floor. "Oh dear.." she proceeded to bend down and pick them up, but was stopped by the huge bulge in her midsection. Struggling, with a small bead of sweat coming down the side of her puffy face, Ayeka just couldn't reach the candy. Seeing what was the problem, the princess loosened what held her kimono together and was finally able to bend down. "Much better." she then popped the small chocolates into her mouth, savoring the melting of the sweet substance in her needy mouth. Reaching over to her right to drink the rest of the 76% gone saki bottle, Ayeka used her other arm to reach for the remote. Barley able to get it, she aims at the TV and changes the channel to the news. To drunk to really care, the reported was talking about a notorious fugitive who dressed in all maroon. 


	6. Chapter Six: What Happened to You?

=========================== Chapter 6: What Happened to You? ===========================  
  
Waking up on the couch, Ayeka was more exhausted then she ever felt in her entire life. Slowly sitting up, Ayeka once again saw the results of a party she must've had last night when she was drinking. "Oh perfect.." she commented sarcastically, and got up form the couch. Looking around, Ayeka slowly realized that today was the day when Tenchi would come back after all these days. "Goodness, I had almost forgot about them." Ayeka spent the next hour and a half cleaning up the living room, it took so long since she occasionally had to stop for a break and fix her kimono so it wouldn't squeeze the life out of her. Totally winded, Ayeka finished, with no evidence of her partying left. I need to have some breakfast.. Ayeka did remember now that Tenchi wouldn't arrive until this evening, so she had a whole day to prepare the house. Going over to the kitchen, Ayeka stopped and thought she was wobbling a little instead of walking. shrugging it off, the princess looks inside the fridge to end her hunger, but her eyes grow wide. "Nothing..? That's odd." The fridge had no more food in it, sure maybe a package of cheese, leftover sushi here and there, but nothing conventional. "Looks like I'll be going out for breakfast instead. I could use the fresh air anyways." And with that, Ayeka got ready and left the door for the town to have her first meal of the day.  
  
"Well, it be the Misses again." the bartender greeted, while pouring a glass of saki for her. Ayeka took a seat at the bar, and smiled. "Morning, sir, oh." she sees the glass and takes a hold of it. "thank you." she said, while drinking some of it. "What it'll be miss? A round of saki for ya?" "Oh no, I'm more hungry today than thirsty." He nodded, "Course, it's only 9 in the morning. We're having a breakfast special today: Fried eggs, 5 strips of bacon, 4 links o' sausage and a glass of orange juice." Inside, Ayeka felt extremely hungry, and despite her own good she ordered the special anyways. "One order coming up for ya Miss." The bartender went in the back to tell the cook, while Ayeka shifted in her seat a little bit. Ayeka, what are you doing to yourself...well, I'm sure Miss.Washu can help with this problem of mine. It seems that saki just makes it worse..Oh...Lord Tenchi...I'm sorry... Ayeka began to re-play the horrible scenario of Tenchi coming home to see her like this; it would just be so weird for both of them. Ayeka had felt tremendous guilt too, enjoying so much cuisine that she had long left her beautiful figure that helped represent the Empire of Jurai, since she was to be Queen. This made her feel very depressed. After about 12 minutes, her breakfast was ready, and what a meal it was! The fried eggs were still cooking on her plate, the bacon still sizzled, everything was fresh. Taking a timid bite at first, Ayeka soon took bigger bites, enjoying the fulfilling yet greasy meal placed in front of her. The bartender looked at her while she ate, and got a little worried. "Miss, I ain't trying to be mean, but shouldn't you be worried about eatin so much there?" Ayeka looked at the bartender and blushed, more embarrassed than angry with the question. "Well..." "Ah it's okay, Im just saying cause I dun want anyone be passing out on the floor from eatin so much." Ayeka smiled a little. "How kind of you." Looking down at her plate, Ayeka felt her mouth water a little bit, and asked for another plate. "Hey McClean! Another plate for the misses!" A man with a chef hat stuck his head out from a doorway. "Aye?" The bartender nodded. "Aye, she has a bit of an appetite today with her." the chef nods and winks at the purple haired princess, who is a bit confused at how he could wink at someone so...portly, as she was becoming. "McClean hasn't had a customer like you in years, he appreciates you coming in like this." The princess looks at the bartender and returns a another smile. "Please give him my regards then." the bartender nodded, and Ayeka waited for another serving of the huge breakfast.  
  
After the humongous breakfast at the bar, Ayeka was surprisingly not full, but not hungry either. Not that this was bad, she could now finally work on cleaning hate house, after all, Tenchi's name was still written all over the wall. "Where should I begin.." she looked all around the house when she stepped inside the house, and sighed, for it would be a long day of cleaning.  
  
***  
  
Stepping inside her room, Ayeka was exhausted from finally getting the house back in shape. Her kimono (which she's worn for about 2 days) was very dirty so she decided to change into something clean (not to mention less confining). Hoping she would find something that would fit (Even though she hasn't looked in a mirror since she was at the department store, she knows that she' gained more), Ayeka looks feverishly through her drawers. "Ah ha!" she cried, when she pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a very big oversized t-shirt she wore to bed. These should still fit me..let's go find out.. Walking across the hallway and back into the bathroom, Ayeka flips the light switch one and looks into the mirror. Gasping a little, Ayeka is taken back at how much more she gained from last time. I knew I was getting bigger, but this much? She wasn't as alarmed or upset; she did this to herself, it wasn't anyone else's fault. Observing the mirror, Ayeka saw the effects of staying at home while the other were on vacation. Her second chin was already deep, and if Ayeka was right she was forming a third one, but it wasn't very visible at all. Her cheeks had been puffed up a little more than before. Moving down her body, her chest had grown enormous! It must've been at least around 42 DDD,maybe a little bit less. however, they sagged down a little due to the lack of a worthy bra supporting them. When she reached her waistline, Ayeka immediately knew where most of her weight went. Her stomach overflowed the band of her kimono that held it together, with a moderate bulge poking out underneath the band as well. She grabbed her stomach and watched it jiggled in response, it was so soft and warm the princess noticed. Her hips remained somewhat the same, a little growth had occurred, but they were still very big. Trying to turn, Ayeka had no success in doing so, her huge midsection wouldn't allow it. she did manage to see her rear sticking out fairly well. When she grabbed a hold of it, it was actually a little bit more firm than usual. I guess house cleaning helped a little bit.. she took a deep breath, with her whole body exotically shaking a bit. Even though she was no longer the essence of beauty she once considered herself, Ayeka noticed she carried the weight well. She was still the same princess just more corpulent, a lot more. I hope I can explain this well, I'm more scared of being without words than anyone seeing me like this. Stopping her study, Ayeka remembers about changing her clothes, and slowly bends down to pick up her sweatpants. Taking off her kimono, her soft, fleshy body was always in motion, especially her stomach. Sliding up the sweatpants, it was difficult to bring them up on her waist. the pants seemed too snug, so she sucked in as best as she could and finally got them on. Leaning over to get the oversized t-shirt, Ayeka could hear the door being opened. "Oh no! Here already?" she hurried to put on the t-shirt. over her head, and pulling it down and over her huge breasts, the princess struggled. Cursing her expanded chest, which at first she didn't mind, the purple haired woman finally got the shirt on, which fitted like skin, clinging to her body, showing her wondrous chest and her huge budda belly. Ayeka then opened the door, with a familiar face standing in front of her. Ayeka blinked, as it took a second to regonize the person in front of her. "R,Ryoko?" the cyan haired woman nodded, too embarrassed to talk at first, but took a second look at the princess. "Ayeka?" The two looked at each other bug eyed. Great Tsunami, it's as if I were looking in a mirror. "What happened to you?!" the two both said, almost in unison. "It's a long story..." Ryoko said with a glum look on her face, Ayeka nodding in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
====================================================== Afterwards, Washu had found the two before anyone else could see them. Getting Ryoko and Ayeka in her lab, Ryoko told her story to the princess.. ===============================================  
  
  
  
The end? 


End file.
